The life of a Quidditch star
by solider4
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for a year full of quidditch and a possible trip to the world junior tournament, What he did not think he would have when he went back was a budding relationship with none other then Luna Lovegood
1. Chapter 1

The battle of Hogwarts was two months ago, Lord Voldemort has fallen and the entire wizarding world has a very melancholy expression. Yes you know who finally fell but so many died, so much blood was shed in this war and especially in the final battle.

Harry Potter was the hero, he slayed Lord Voldemort and ended the war. He got a very real look into what it is like to be an Aura, a look he didn't particularly like. Harry decided to go back to Hogwarts do another year of schooling and really decide what the next chapter in his life will be. He knew it would not be the same, so many deaths so many people changed for ever but the one thing revolving around his head the most was him and Ginny. The war changed the girl who once had his heart, mostly the final battle did. Once she lost her brother for whatever reason her and Harry never seemed to reconnect.

The year started pretty normally with one small small change put in by new Headmaster and diehard Quidditch fan Professor McGonagall. The Quidditch season that is normally three games for each house and the champion being decided by overall points scored would be restructured into a twelve game regular season and a two playoff rounds in which the first seed played the fourth and the second and third seeds would play in a best of three series and the two winners would play a best of five series for the championship. Nobody really seemed to mind this as the entire school loved watching the Quidditch matches.

On the first day of school the Gryffindor captain Harry Potter went in to talk about this new format with Professor McGonagall. "Professor why the dramatic change to the format and all the added games we've had a hard enough time playing an entire season the last seven years and now there are nine more matches to be played" "Well you see Potter nobody is trying to invade the school and kill you this time so i think we could make it work" "I guess you have a point Professor but their must be another reason for the drastic change?" "Ok Potter you got me, but you need to promise this stays between us for the next little while as this information is top secret." "Absolutely professor" "The ICWQC had decided they are going to host a World Junior tournament for anybody still in school and looking on entering the draft. This will help those students get looked at by scouts and have an opportunity to play with the best young players in the world. I am extending the Quidditch season here to ensure that the scouts from the English team get a good look at the talent we provide here at Hogwarts. Ohh and Potter i do think you should be running along now as you have to prepare tryouts" "Umm yes Professor i will um get right on that"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was walking through the castle right now not knowing what to think, he heard some sound but just ignored it, he heard it again finally he looked up and saw this blonde girl from Ravenclaw standing beside him trying to get his attention. When he realized it was Luna he gave her a big hug and started apologizing. Luna responded with Harry looked at her puzzled and asked how she knew about that. Luna just told him she is a Quidditch fanatic and not much happens in that sport she does not know about. Luna went on for the next few hours to Harry about growing up adoring the sport knowing the proper skills and techniques but just not being able to play it herself as she had never been a very strong flyer. Harry saw this as an opportunity to help his team win and he asked luna if she would like to come and help evaluate tryout and once the team is picked if she would help run practice. Luna was shocked, and as hard as she tried she could not help but hide the smile on her face she immediately accepted.

Tryouts were held the following saturday in the newly constructed Quidditch complex. When the old stadium fell during the battle of Hogwarts Professor McGonagall thought it would be a good idea to build an entire complex as problems have always come up with scheduling practice around the other houses. This complex has a stadium in the middle fit with four separate and private locker rooms for each house, each fully designed in each houses colours, and fully equipped with everything a Quidditch team could use. These locker rooms were under ground and had their own private training room but they also led out to their own simple practice field so they could train whenever they wanted with no scheduling conflicts.

Tryouts went about rather painlessly. Luna sat off to the side wearing Harrys idea so people would not feel pressured with her sitting there, but mainly so nobody knew she was helping pick the team resulting in any hard feelings towards her if she cut a player. Everyone started with an obstacle course just to test basic flying skills. Once they completed the obstacle course they competed in a few drills. The evaluation that took the most time was the mini game. Two chasers one beater and one keeper aside on a half field with no snitch to worry about. They would play to one hundred points. Once tryouts were completed every player would wait outside the locker room and Harry would invite them in one by one talk to them about their tryout and tell them weather they were on the team as a starter a reserve player or out right cut.

The Gryffindor team was selected, the new locker room filled up with its team, players had their uniforms made, the stalls were filled up with personal belongings which really gave the room an at home kind of deal. The team practiced hard and were ready to open up their new season against the heavily favoured Slytherin house.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow was opening day of quidditch, and Harry lay awake in his bed. They were going up against a highly favoured Slytherin house but that was not the cause for his restless night, no he was thinking of the attractive blonde Ravenclaw girl named Luna. He and Luna have been through so much together in the war and yet no simple attractions have come up, but the last few weeks meeting with her to simply talk about different quidditch strategies and tactics which would always lead of to other topics he felt something strange. What he felt he could not describe as he has never felt it before, not with Cho and not even with Ginny. He was lost and confused, when they were together he felt like time stood still, yet when they were apart he felt as a knife was piercing through his heart and all he wanted in the world would to be by her side.

A bludger flew right past Harry's head missing him by a matter of inches. He looked around and realised he wasn't in his bed anymore but out on the Quidditch pitch playing Slytherin. Harry's mind starting spinning faster than it did last night, the past few hours were a blur the last thing he can remember is daydreaming about him and Luna being together and now he is on the pitch. Another bludger came in and clipped his left arm barely missing him straight on he was close enough to the goalposts that he could hear Ron scream at him "Harry get your head in the bloody game before you get yourself killed" While Ron was worrying about his best friend Slytherin came in on the goal and scored again to take a commanding 100-30 lead.

Harry started flying around looking and looking for the snitch with no luck. His arm was killing him, he could feel the part of his robe sticking to his arm knowing the red would cover up the crimson liquid gushing out of his arm but would do nothing for the pain. As he was flying around a flash went straight by Harry's face and he immediately turned and pursued as quickly as he could. The golden snitch gave itself up to him and now it was time to take advantage. Draco Malfoy and tried to catch up but noticed but he was too late. Harry had a clear path to the snitch, as a last minute desperation try a Slytherin beater cranked a bludger straight at Harry.

Molly and Arthur Weasley listened to their radio anxiously as they did for every Gryffindor Quidditch match. Their sin Ron was the keeper, their daughter Ginny was a chaser, and Harry Potter a boy always treated as their son was the seeker and the captain. In this moment they listened to the announcer as if it was Merlin himself. "Harry Potter is making his move, he clearly got the better jump then Malfoy on the snitch today folks and it looks like he is solely racing himself to the snitch. Potter lunges out and yes he has it he has the snitch Gryffindor wins 180-130; wait a minute Harry Potter is falling from his broom, and for Merlin's sake get a Healer over to him he just took a bludger to the head and a fifty foot fall. I haven't seen this in ages but almost immediately after Potter caught the snitch the last minute bludger sent by Slytherin house connected with his head quite viciously. Harry Potter is currently being rushed to the hospital wing, we are all hoping he has a speedy recovery and does not miss to much time from his studies and from leading this team." Once receiving that news, Molly and Arthur the only type of family Harry has ever known immediately ran to the fire place and flooed straight to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

The amount of activity around Harry Potter's bed in the hospital wing was astonishing for the fact he had just been limited two and a half hours ago. Healers students Harry's closest friends and well Molly and Arthur Weasley, but the one with the most on their minds was Miss Luna Lovegood standing quietly in the corner seaming all relaxed on the outside but inside her head she felt like her thoughts mirrored the activities of a snitch, moving from place to place with rapid speed and no real reason to move there.

Meanwhile at Harry's bed the noise died down and everyone was more or less just sitting there when he spoke, while still very unconscious he mumbled "Luna" over and over again. Very slowly and all at once this large party of people turned their heads all at once looking straight at the young blonde Ravenclaw girl. Luna came over and took Harry's hand which could pretty well swallow her whole and something amazing happened, He gripped her hand, and then he proceeded to wake up. Once Harry started to wake up three healers ran over throwing everybody aside to start doing tests on the boy.

The next two weeks were very in and out for Harry. He was told he had a concussion, and that he needed to spend the next two weeks in the hospital the next four off a broom, and it would be five weeks before his next match. Harry had a hard time remembering all of this as he learned very quickly conclusions mess with your mind. He constantly asked if they could just magically make this go away, which the answer always was "When dealing with a your brain magic has very little effect. We have done our best to cut down recovery time and the seriousness of the injury but this is the absolute best we can do the rest depends on time" Probably the only thing he could constantly remember after the match was Luna taking his hand, for whatever reason that has stuck with him.

The next few weeks were tough on Harry. He could barely keep focused during his school work without wanting to vomit or his mind completely shutting off, and he also had to watch his quidditch team slump to a 1-5 recorded in his absence. The one thing he did like was Luna and him meet up every night so she could make sure he understood what he was being taught as sometimes in class he wasn't all their. He just adored being around her. He and Hermione talked about her and his feeling for her one night, She spent the entire time laughing at him and when he finally asked why she was laughing she simply answered with "I don't know how you are completely missing it but Luna is in love with you" This news shocked Harry he never though for one second that Luna might even share his feelings, he just assumed it was only him. He completely ignored Hermione and what she was saying about her and Ron for the rest of the night. Every now and then he would nod and say "oh yea i get that" He was concentrated on one thing and one thing only, capturing Luna Lovegood's heart.


End file.
